1. Subject of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket support assembly for supporting article holding brackets, such as wire brackets, hooks and the like. More particularly, it relates to a supporting member for an article holding bracket, having adjustable means for regulating the force with which the article holding bracket is retained by the supporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices and methods have been devised for supporting article holding brackets on perforated or apertured panels. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,312,985; 3,037,733; 3,409,260; 3,429,539; 3,452,954; and 3,565,379. Many problems are associated with the known types of aperture board/brackets: Hooks, pegs and brackets have been devised which are supported loosely in holes in the board. In removing articles from them, they frequently fall off the aperture-board, necessitating their replacement before they can be used again. Many of the hooks, pegs and brackets fit only one thickness of aperture-board, rendering them unusable, or poorly fitting, on other boards. One of the most vexing problems encountered in the use of aperture-boards is that as articles are placed upon the brackets and removed therefrom, and as the brackets are moved from location to location on the aperture-board, the holes in the aperture-board, which operatively receive and support the brackets, become worn and are thereby enlarged to such a degree that they no longer support the bracket. The end result is, of course, that articles can no longer be placed upon the brackets because the brackets are incapable of supporting their weight without falling out of the holes in the board. I have devised a novel bracket support assembly which overcomes these undesirable failings of known aperture-board type brackets.